Jean Grey
For other uses of Phoenix, see Phoenix (disambiguation) Phoenix (Jean Grey) is a mutant who has telepathic and telekinetic abilities and is in a relationship with Cyclops. Biography 20 years before X-Men: The Last Stand Jean Grey and Annie Malcolm shared toys and sandboxes, secrets and dreams, their parents, their entire lives. One day, they were throwing the frisbee outside and Annie who was too competitive and not thinking made the catch and was hit by a speeding car. After Annie's death, Jean began to dream of fire and dancing among the stars. Jean was reading in her room from author C. Clark's Childhood Ends when Erik and Charles arrived at the Greys' home. She heard them talking and they wanted to meet a mutant who had a great telepathic power. While Erik wants to use the power, Xavier fears that it's too dangerous, so he creates a mental block to restrain Jean's powers before she turns into her Dark Phoenix persona. ''X-Men Jean Grey spoke to congress on voting against the Mutant Registration Act, trying to convince that they should force mutants to reveal themeselves to the public. Unfortunately, Jean fails when Senator Kelly states that they must know what mutants can do. Jean Grey is one of Professor X's first students and one of the first X-Men. After years of school together, she begins a relationship with her teammate Cyclops whom they both share a special love for each other. When Wolverine and Rogue are attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants and saved by Cyclops and Storm, Jean Grey is the one who cures them once in the X-Mansion. When Wolverine awakes, he's confused and feared and attacks Jean chocking her before fleeing. When Professor Xavier has explained to Wolverine the situation, he comes to Jean for making his excuses. Jean is later showing Wolverine his room, the two have a talk, with Wolverine putting Jean's power to a test and teasing her, soon Cyclops checked what was going on and Jean then left to her room. When Professor X goes unconscious by Mystique's poison, Jean uses the Cerebro to track down Rogue and Magneto, but her powers aren't powerful enough to use it and, even if she manages to locate them, the machine drains her out making her faint and erasing the mental blocks Professor X built for restraining the Dark Phoenix. When the X-Men arrive on Liberty Island to fight the Brotherhood, Jean fights against Toad, yet Toad spat a thick phlegm-mucus-slime onto her face in which she struggles for oxygen and is found by Cyclops to much of his horror, he saves her by blasting the encrusted slime away. Once on the top of the Liberty Statue, Jean is captured by Magneto with the other X-Men, but manages to break free using her powers and Scott's. She then uses her telekinesis to send Wolverine to Magneto's machine, so freeing Rogue moments before Brotherhood's plan is accomplished. After the mission, she gives cure to Xavier, assisting him until he's healed from the poisoning. With Magneto captured, the Brotherhood disbanded, and the mutant registration act put on hold, Jean can restart back in the school as a teacher. X2: X-Men United Jean Grey has restarted her life as it was prior to Magneto's treat, but something has changed: her powers has increased drastically since the day she used Cerebro, and Scott is starting to get worried about their extent: when Jean has some nightmares, infact, she's powerful enough to shake the entire room. After Nightcrawler's attack to the President, Jean and Storm are sent to track the mutant and bring him to Professor X. Just for testing her new abilities, Jean drives the X-Jet with her powers and making Storm worried about her conditions. The two X-Girls find Nightcrawler in an abandoned church and learn from him that he was forced to attack the White House while under some kind of mind control. Nightcrawler joins the two, and they all together comes back home. On the way to the X-Mansion, Jean and Storm discover that the school has been attacked by Colonel William Stryker's men and that the students are prisoners of Weapon X. Intercepting a call from Wolverine, Jean and Storm picks up him and three students (Rogue, Iceman and Pyro) just before they cause too much damage to the Boston police. In flight, the X-Jet is attacked by two F-16s, and Jean uses her power to destroy the missiles they have launched, with her eyes starting to glow with a strange red light. One of the missiles manages to hit the jet, and the X-Men are saved by Magneto, who offers an alliance against Stryker. During a briefing, the former enemies share the respective informations about Stryker and his group, and decides for an attack to the Alkali Lake base. In the base, Jean fights with a brainwashed Cyclops, and she manages to defeat him surpassing the limits of her powers, becoming surrounded by a red, fiery aura. After the battle, the X-Jet is damaged and can't leave the place before the dam bursts. Jean makes a decision, and leaves the jet: using her powers, she stops the flood and raises the jet on the water, then she activates the main engines and makes her teammates flee, just a moment before releasing the flood on herself. All her teammates believe Jean's dead, but, deep under the waters of Alkali Lake, a phoenix-shaped light begins to glow. X-Men: The Last Stand Depressed by Jean's false death and haunted by Jean's psychic ehco, Cyclops goes to Alkali Lake to mourn his loss. Once here, he releases a powerful optical blast in the lake, and the ray breaks a telekinetical coccoon built from the Phoenix at the bottom of the lake. Jean Grey lives again, and reaches her beloved on the shore. She takes his glasses, managing to control Scott's power with hers, and the two share a kiss, looking one in each other's eyes for the first time. During the kiss, Jean abandons herself to instinct and an unspeakable horror kills Scott. Worried for Cyclops, the other X-Men arrive on the shore, finding Scott's glasses floating in the air with stones and logs. A little distant, they find Jean fainted and surprised. They take her back to the X-Mansion. Professor X explains to Logan how she survived, using telekenitic energy, and how she is a class 5 mutant with limitless power and the reason she is like this is because of her mutation is seated in the subconscious part of her mind and as a result Jean developted dual personality. The conscious Jean, who's powers were in her control and the dormant side. So Professor X put pyschic blocks, barriers, to isolate her powers from her subconscious and in his sessions the personally came to call itself, "Phoenix." A pruely instinctual creature, all desire, joy and rage. Later on Logan goes back to check up on Jean. Once there, she tries to seduce Wolverine, but when he refuses her and tries to know about Scott, the Dark Phoenix's breaks through and possesses Jean: after attacking Logan, confused and angry, she escapes the Mansion and comes back to Jean's childhood home. In here, she was reached by both the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants, who start a fight while Professor X and Magneto try to convince Jean to join their respective sides. When Xavier tries to block her alternate personality, the Dark Phoenix gets enraged and unleashes all her might, destroying Jean's home and killing Professor X. Confused and saddened by her mentor's death, Jean follows Magneto to his hideout. Wolverine follows them and tries to talk with Jean, but the Dark Phoenix personality is now stronger. Magneto believes he can use the Dark Phoenix's powers for his aims, and brings her with him to Alcatraz Island to destroy Worthington's facility. During the battle that follows X-Men's arrival, Magneto tries to make the Dark Phoenix join the battle, but she's not interested, not even when Magneto is depowered by the Cure. Wolverine almost manages to make Jean's personality resurface, but the human soldiers intensify the fire on all the mutants, Dark Phoenix included, so unleashing her rage, the Dark Phoenix breaks through again and takes over Jean's body. The Phoenix starts a massive attack on everything and everyone, destroying Worthington's facility and killing human and mutants in her way. While everyone is forced to escape, only Wolverine manages to go near Jean's stolen body, since his healing factor prevents the Dark Phoenix from pulverizing him. When the Pheonix, says him: "You would die for them?", Logan replies "No, not for them. For you." Jean resurfaces for a moment and begs Wolverine to stop her; "Save me." In tears, declaring his love to her, Wolverine stabs Jean Grey, killing her and putting an end to the destruction. At that very moment, Jean smiles as if she was at peace. Jean's grave is put near Scott's and Xavier's, reuniting them. The Wolverine To be added Relationships Jean Grey *John Grey - Father *Elaine Grey - Mother *Cyclops - Fiancée and Teammate *Professor X - Friend and Mentor *Wolverine - Friend/Love-Interest and Teammate *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Beast - Friend and teammate *Nightcrawler - Teammate *Rogue - Student and Teammate *Iceman - Student and Teammate *Colossus - Student and Teammate *Shadowcat - Student and Teammate *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Pyro - Student turned Enemy *Senator Kelly - Political Opposite Dark Phoenix *Brotherhood of Mutants - Neutral Allies *X-Men - Neutral Opposites Powers *Telekinessis - Jean has the ability to lift objects at will with her mind. When she is the Dark Phoenix, she can manipulate it's properties. *Telepathy - Jean has the ability to read minds which is also another core power of hers. She said that Professor X is much superior than her but she is learning. Trivia *Jean was not a doctor in the Marvel Comics versions. Originally Beast was set to appear in the first film, but the technology was not yet adequate to portray him, so his character was written out, and Jean took on the role of team scientist. *Throughout the whole of the third movie, Jean switches from herself to her possessed variant: the Phoenix. *The Phoenix reappears in ''The Wolverine, but she appears as a hallucination Logan has. ﻿Videos ﻿thumb|right|295pxthumb|left|295pxthumb|left|295px External links * Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Villains Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Scientist Category:Female Category:Back From The Dead Category:Red Hair Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Grey Family Category:Government Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Class 5 Category:The Wolverine Characters